Sorry
by DeerBino
Summary: HunHan! Bingung bikin Summary - -. (Annyeong! Newbie di FFn, Hyun imnida :) bangaptta :D)


FLOWER FOR YOU : SORRY (HUNHAN)

"_**Bunga itu indah, itu takdir yang mutlak.  
Namun tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, seindah apapun itu.  
Masih banyak kekurangan didalamnya.**__  
__**Seperti layaknya bunga mawar yang begitu indah kelopaknya, akan tetapi akan melukaimu hanya dengan tajamnya duri yang dimilikinya.  
Bunga Rafflessia, yang sangatlah megah dan indah….  
Tetapi akan membunuhmu dengan bau nya yang menyengat.  
Jadi,  
Tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?**_

_**Seperti cintaku padamu " —HunHan**_

Author : DeerBino aka Park Hyuna  
Tittle : Flower For You  
Subtittle : Sorry  
Cast : Oh Sehun  
Lu Han  
Genre : Romance  
Length : 1087 words

_**A/N : Annyeong! ._. mian for typo (s). ini FF perdana Hyun di FFn, mianne kalo berantakan ._. maklum masih baru di FFn, jadi belum terlalu terbiasa. mohon bantuannya! :)**_

_START..._

_Enjoy! ^^_

_**'Aku bingung mengapa aku tak bisa marah kepadamu?.' –Luhan**_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mendengus sebal.

Sehun-nya belum datang sampai saat ini.  
Menyebalkan, sudah satu jam lamanya Ia menunggu, namun bocah _albino_ itu tak kunjung datang. Apakah Sehun tak tahu bagaimana merana nya Luhan yang sangat merindukannya?.

"_huh_," Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya, di liriknya jam yang melingkar dengan manis di tangan kanannya. Sudah pukul dua kurang seperempat. Itu artinya, hampir 2 jam Ia menunggu Sehun. Dan Ia berjanji, jika Sehun tak kunjung datang, maka Ia akan pergi dan _mengambek_ selama seminggu lamanya, ah mungkin lebih? Atau.. kurang beberapa hari? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala penjuru taman, mencari keberadaan Sehun walaupun mustahil. Ia yakin, Sehun-nya pasti lupa. Dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali memukul bocah itu.

_Haish_! Bisa gila Luhan saat ini!. Terkadang Luhan berfikir, Sehun nya pasti sudah bosan dengannya –mengingat Sehun masih dalam usia remaja sehingga Ia pasti merasa jenuh dan main-main akan hubungan pecintaan nya—. Ini mengingatkan Luhan perihal pautan usia antar Ia dengan bocah itu. Luhan selaku _'uke'-_nya bahkan 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun yang masih 18 tahun. Luhan sudah dewasa, Ia serius dengan hubungannya. Berlawanan dengan Sehun, bocah itu masih 'bocah' dan pasti hanya main-main sja. Itu membuat Luhan sangat-sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun meninggalkannya?. _Che_, rupanya_ uri_ Luhan khawatir. (Nyatanya Sehun sama sekali tidak seperti itu, Ia melindungi dan menjaga Luhan dengan baik, tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.)

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Ia mendengus sebal. Sosok Sehun sama sekali tak tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Maka Ia kembali menoleh dan—

"Eh?" –mendapati sebuah buket bunga yang tak terlalu besar berada di hadapannya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyum cerah yang tanpa sadar di ulasnya termampang di wajah cantiknya. "Sehun?."

Namun senyum cantik itu pudar ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mengerucutkan bibir yang membuat Sehun gemas.

CHU~

Sehun mengecup bibir itu pelan, lalu bergumam. "sebagai permintaan maafku, maaf aku terlambat BabyLu." Luhan malah tak bergeming, Ia bersedekap tanpa menatap mata sipit itu seperti biasanya.  
Sehun menghela nafas. Kalau seperti ini, sulit untuk membuat Luhan-nya kembali tersenyum dengan mudah.

"BabyLu, kau marah?'

Luhan masih tetap mengerucutkan mendengus sebal, dan menatap sinis pada Sehun. "Meurutmu?." Ujar nya.

Sehun terkekeh Luhan dihadapannya ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Bahkan jika dilihat, Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Memutar balikkan fakta jika saat ini Luhan-lah yang tertua diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun mengerang pelan, Ia ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan masih asyik berlutut di hadapan Luhan yang terduduk di bangku taman. Mengeluarkan _Aegyo no jutsu_ untuk meluluhkan Luhan-nya. "_unngg~ maa_fkan aku hyung, aku ketiduran. Maaf yaa~ hyung pasti telah menunggu lama. Ah, aku bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Sehun memukul kepala nya sendiri dengan berlagak imut. Dengan suaranya yang lebih di nyaringkan seperti gadis remaja. Luhan melirik Sehun, lalu terkekeh tertahan.

Sehun terkikik, Luhan-nya pasti ingin tertawa, tapi gengsi untuk mengeluarkannya. "_Umma_ tadi menyuruh Hun_-ie _untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah bibi Jung, tambahlah Hun-_ie _ terlambat untuk menepati janji. Jadi, maaf yaa? _Bbuing bbuing~_"

Skakmat!

Mati kau Luhan!

Cukup. Sehun-nya terlalu imut. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia gemas!.

Langsung aja Luhan menerjang tubuh jangkung Sehun. Meskipun lebih muda, soal tinggi badan Sehun lebih unggul. Tinggi mereka cukup kontras dan itulah yang membuat mereka tampak serasi.

Sehun tertawa kecil, Ia membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Sudah 2 minggu tak bertemu, Lulu-'nya' ini pasti teramat sangat merindukannya. Sama seperti dirinya, namun bolehkah kukatakan jika Sehun lebih sangat merindukannya?.

"merindukanku?." Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan semakin menyesakan kepalanya diantara dada bidang Sehun yang belum cukup terbentuk. Dan menggalungkan tangannya dibalik punggung Sehun. Cukup. Ia sangatlah rindu dengan Sehunnie-'nya' saat ini.

"Ish, kau jahat Sehunnie! Kau membiarkanku menunggu lama di taman ini hamper 2 jam! Apa kau ingin menghukumku karena 2 minggu berkunjung ke Hunan?. Parahnya meskipun terlambat, aku tak bisa marah padamu. Kau kejam! Nampaknya kau suka sekali menyiksaku seperti ini!." Ujar Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukan erat mereka. Kepala nya harus sedikit mendngak ketika harus menatap kekasih tercintanya itu. Bibirnya masih mengerucut—yang membuat Sehun gemas— membuat Sehun mengecupnya pelan. Menimbulkan jejak rona merah di kedua belah pipi berisi itu.

"maaf BabyLu, jika saja umma tidak meminta untuk diantar, aku bisa dating lebih awal dari itu." Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama~ lain kali aku akan merencanakannya terlebih dahulu. Mau memafkan pangeran tampan ini, 'kan?."

Tangan kanan Sehun yang menggenggam sebuket bunga cantik terjulur ke arah Luhan. Luhan beralih menatap buket dan Sehun bergantian. Dengan senyuman manis yang takkan pernah luntur.

Tangan Luhan terulur menerimanya, hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Untukku?." Tanyanya memastikan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sehun.

"tentu saja, siapa lagI?."

Luhan tersenyum manis. "terima kasih~ kau yang terbaik." Bisiknya pelan, dengan kaki berjinjit yang menggapai sesuatu.

CHU~

Ciuman yang selanjutnya panas itu berlanjut hingga rasa rindu mereka terbayar. Namun apa daya? Rasa itu semakin membuncah besar dan semakin membuat mereka rindu saja.

"_**kata maaf terkadang membuar kita kesal bukan?  
Disaat kita melakukan sesuatu yang –mungkin— sangatlah melelahkan namun tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, dan berakhir dengan kata 'maafkan aku~'. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?.**_

_**Mereka tak mengerti betapa kita berkorban banyak untuknya, lalu.. hanya di tebus dengan kata 'maaf'? bukankah itu menyakitkan?.**_

_**Namun aneh, terkadang kita tak bisa marah. Dan hal itu terjadi padaku.**_

_**Aku yang sama sekali tak bisa untuk marah pada bocah albino tampan itu. Ini aneh, aku saja bingung." —ujar Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibir nya. Sehun terkikik geli mendengarnya.**_

_**-FIN-**_

**A/N (Again -_-) : HYAAAAAAAAAA~! APA INI?! /tutup muka pake wajan/. Ini aneh kan? Hyun juga ngerasa kalo ini gagal banget T.T.**

**Niatnya sih, mau bikin sweet romance gitu. Tapi kok jadi nya begini yaa? Uh, Hyun ga pede nih :( /gak pede tetep aja di post-_-/**

**Baik epribadeh~**

**Mind to RnR? :) #sodorin Lulu(?) XD**

**131215  
8:27am**


End file.
